When I'm gone
by Bloodysamurai
Summary: When Niou disappears Yagyuu follows. Platinum Pair. A story of loosing everything even if everything has been found. One Shot.
1. Chapter 1

**When I'm Gone**

Summary: When Niou disappears Yagyuu follows. Platinum Pair. A story of loosing everything even if everything has been found.

* * *

"Yagyuu what will you do if I leave you one day?" Niou asked his partner as they ate lunch under a sakura tree at a seaside shrine.

Yagyuu looked thoughtful for a moment before smiling. "I'd follow you…" he said.

Niou grinned. "And if the rest of the team finds out?"

Yagyuu looked at the setting sun. "Then I hope they stop me in time."

~0~0~0~

It has been four days since Masaharu Niou has mysteriously disappeared and the Rikkai Dai tennis club was getting uneasy.

"Where has that idiot gone this time?" Marui asked as he popped a gum.

"Is it possible that this is one of his tricks?" Kirihara asked his senpai.

Yanagi shook his head. "Some may think that way, but let us put into consideration that Yagyuu is missing as well."

Jackal looked at the empty clubroom and the sun rising in the horizon. "I'm getting worried… I mean, four days without a word….that isn't like Yagyuu at all."

Yukimura nodded. "I think we should do some of our own investigating. What do you think Sanada?"

Sanada regarded this for a moment before nodding. "I think we should."

~0~0~0~

Yagyuu walked aimlessly around the city. _'Where the hell are you, Niou?'_ he thought bitterly. He was in his casual clothes to not arouse suspicion of people because he was wandering around during school hours.

He stopped at the park area where the last traces of snow could be found. "Darn it.." he said as he kicked a small stone.

He sat down on one of the park benches and pulled out his phone. He looked at the screen and sighed. _'No replies either….'_ he thought. _'This isn't like you, Niou…trick or no.'_

He looked around and noticed that he was in the park that Niou frequented. "Maybe someone has seen him…" he muttered to himself as he stood and went to ask the vendors around the area.

~0~0~0~

"Is everyone here?" Yukimura asked. School had ended and the tennis club regulars were meeting in the clubroom.

"We informed our parents. They understand" Yanagi said in behalf of the team.

Sanada nodded at him. "Does anyone have a clue where we will begin our search?"

Kirihara raised a hand. "My uncle works at the train stations and he said Niou-senpai hasn't been there for the past week."

"That means he's still within the city. Thus, a smaller proximity of a search area for us is made. Anyone else?" Yukimura said.

"If anyone can find that idiot first it has to be Yagyuu. He is after all the idiot's boyfriend. I say we look in his place for information first." Marui suggested.

Yanagi nodded. "I'd have to agree with that"

"Then what are we waiting for?" Kirihara said.

~0~0~0~

Yagyuu noted the darkening sky. He has been searching the whole day and still no sign of Niou. He tugged at the brown jacket that he was wearing.

'_This is crazy. If this is some sick game that Niou—,"_

"Damn it, Akira what if someone finds out?" He heard a familiar voice say. He stepped behind a tree and peered.

"No one will find out Kizu.." another voice, also familiar to Yagyuu, said.

'_Akira and Kizu Mitsuzash…Niou had been in a fist fight with them a couple of times…as far as I know they're yakuza…what are they doing here? Aren't they from Hokkaido'_ Yagyuu thought. _'Wait…maybe they have something to do with Niou's disappearance…,'_ with that he decided to follow the said men.

~0~0~0~

"There's nothing here that could help us, Yukimura!" Marui said in frustration.

"Don't give up. There has to be something around…" Yukimura said as he looked under the bed for anything that may possibly help their search.

"I think I found something!" Kirihara said as he held up a CD that had the label of the date a week ago.

They looked at each other as Sanada took the CD and placed it in Yagyuu's portable CD player and attached it to the speaker.

"This talk was done at the Kazeryo shrine near the beach, the shrine itself overlooks the sea" Yagyuu's voice drifted out from the speakers.

"Oi! Yagyuu! What the hell are you doing?" Niou's voice said in irritation.

"Just a moment, Niou." Yagyuu said.

The regulars turned up the volume as the conversation started.

~0~0~0~

Yagyuu followed the two until they reached Kazeryo shrine.

'_Why are they constantly looking behind their backs?'_ he wondered.

"Come on Kizu! Help me here! This damn moron is heavy…" Akira said from inside the shrine. Yagyuu moved to the bushes.

"If someone finds out that we killed Niou Masaharu we're both dead…" Kizu whined.

Yagyuu felt all the blood drain from his body. He wanted to stand up and run but his body refused to move

'_No…Masaharu…impossible…'_ He told himself over and over.

He heard footsteps approach the entrance, along with the sound of something heavy being dragged on the wooden floor.

~0~0~0~

The Rikkai Dai regulars ran as fast as possible to the bus stop; the conversation of the two missing regulars running in their heads.

"_Niou, I want to ask you something…" _

"_Fire away…"_

"_If one day you suddenly decide to go missing…"_

_Niou laughed. "Come on Hiroshi, you know I wouldn't just disappear."_

"_Let me finish and just answer the question, Niou."_

"_Fine…"_

"_If you one day you decide to go missing, where would I most probably find you?"_

"_Where the wind dragon finds the sea…" came the casual reply._

"_I see…then I would have to drag you back home from there"_

"_Hiroshi…anywhere with you is home."_

"_Since when did you get this sappy?"_

"_Don't blame me! Blame the darn scenery."_

"_The sea?"_

"_Yes…the sea…"_

~0~0~0~

As the two brothers appeared by the mouth of the shrine and Yagyuu felt his insides churn. They were carrying a large brown sack, and on one end was undeniably silver hair. What he saw next made him stand up in rage. The silver hair was tied back by a red hair tie. The same hair tie that Yagyuu had given Niou the day he disappeared.

"MITSUZASHI!" He yelled as he ran towards the two.

Akira and Kizu spun around, dropping the body. "Shit…" Akira said as he pulled out a dagger.

~0~0~0~

"Where are we going?" Kirihara asked, trying to catch his breath as they boarded the bus.

"Kazeryo shrine." Yukimura asked, panting slightly.

"Why?" Marui asked.

"What Niou said. 'Where the wind dragon finds the sea….' Kazeryo roughly translates to Wind Dragon…and the Kazeryo shrine…as Yagyuu had said in his narration is overlooking the sea." Yanagi explained.

"How sure are you that they're there? It has been four days!" Jackal asked.

"It's a chance we have to take." Sanada answered.

"A chance that I pray we can still take." Yukimura said, feeling uneasy.

~0~0~0~

Yagyuu lunged forward, effectively grabbing the knife from Akira who was too stunned to move.

"You bastards! I'll kill you!" Yagyuu said in rage.

Akira, recovering from the shock, chuckled, the two of them circling each other, daring the other to attack first. "Kill us? You can try…." He sneered. "What made you look for him?"

"Two days….he had been missing for two days." Yagyuu said, his eyes flashing dangerously.

"And two days had already caused you to doubt if he's coming back?"

"I know Niou…he will never spend less than a day away without informing me or any of our team mates of his whereabouts."

Akira grinned. "Why can't you just have assumed that he was sick? Things would have been easier…for us."

Yagyuu growled.

"Want revenge? Want to kill me? Go ahead! Let's see if you're any better than that useless-,"

Yagyuu's sanity snapped. He attacked and Akira pulled out a gun.

"_Yagyuu, what will you do if I leave you one day?" _

Akira fired a warning shot which Yagyuu did not heed.

"_I'd follow you…"_

Yagyuu side stepped, taking Akira by surprise, and tripped the other boy.

"_And if the rest of the team finds out?"_

A gunshot was heard. Yagyuu felt pain burst from his chest. He turned and saw Kizu aim at him again

"_Then I hope that they stop me in time…"_

Another gunshot was heard.

~0~0~0~

The Rikkai Dai regulars ran from the bus and towards the shrine.

When they arrived they saw nothing.

No blood, no knife, no gun, no Yagyuu, no Niou.

"What brings you here in this time of the night?" A voice asked as they all turned to the shrine. A police officer, holding a flashlight came to view.

"We were looking for some friends. We thought we could find them here…They're both missing" Yukimura answered.

"They disappeared at the same time?" the officer asked.

"No" Yanagi answered. "The other disappeared two days after the first one had... a total of four days that we haven't heard of them"

"Four?"

"Yes. He was unable to go to school and stayed at home for the first two days of the disappearance of the first one."

"Are they related?"

"You could say that…"

The officer nodded and asked

"Do you have a picture?"

Yukimura nodded and pulled out a picture of the whole team from his wallet. "The silver haired one and the one with glasses." He pointed out.

The police officer's reaction became grim. "I think you better come with me…" he said.

The regulars felt the feeling of foreboding as they followed the officer wordlessly.

~0~0~0~

They arrived at a nearby hospital and were instructed to where surgical mask to lessen the harsh smell of decay and chemicals that greeted them when they entered the room where they were instructed to go to.

These bodies were found on Kazeryo shrine two days ago. This one.." the doctor said as he pointed to a covered figure on the right. "…died approximately four days ago due to an intensive beating. We discovered a crack on his skull that most possibly caused his death, while this one…" he then pointed to the figure on the right. "…died two days ago. His death was due to a gunshot wound that had hit him directly on the heart. From assessing the damage he was shot from behind and from the front from a very close range.." he paused as he looked at the group. "The ones responsible were taken to custody and were charged with homicide"

"We we're hoping that someone could identify them before we bring them to the morgue. Their cell phones were either destroyed or missing and the police officer outside told me that you might know who they are.." He then took a step back. "Pull the covers when you're ready." He told them.

None of them dared to move. They just stared at the two covered figures.

Then Yukimura stepped forward and took hold of the cover on the figure on the right as Sanada stepped forward as well and took hold of the cover of the figure on the left.

They both took deep breaths and pulled the covers off, just enough for them to see the face.

Kirihara screamed as he fell to his knees.

Yukimura felt as if he was going to faint, Sanada went behind him.

Yanagi and Jackal bowed their heads, attempting to hold back tears.

Marui placed a hand on his mouth, unable to speak.

Yukimura held on to Sanada as the vice captain held him. They both fell to their knees, Sanada still holding on to the captain.

Yukimura sobbed unto Sanada's chest. "Niou…Yagyuu…We we're too late…." He said between sobs.

The hospital crew ushered them out to the empty hallway. All of them attempting to calm themselves down.

"We were too late…" Yukimura whispered.

Sanada removed his cap.

Yanagi bowed his head again. "We're sorry…Yagyuu, we weren't able to stop you in time.." he said to himself as he recalled the last parts of the recording they had listened to in Yagyuu's room, no less than an hour ago.

~0~0~0~

"_Yagyuu, what will you do if I leave you one day?" _

"_I'd follow you…"_

"_And if the rest of the team finds out?"_

"_Then I hope that they stop me in time…"_

* * *

Bloodysamurai: Yep…that was psychotic….I know. But hey! I hope you like it anyway! Review please?

Wai! This was written on December 22, 2007 and I just thought that it'd be better if I let Christmas pass before I put this up due to the content.

Anyway…..

Yeah…


	2. Author's note

Hey everyone!

I've been tagged by a fellow author to do this~

So here's the thing:

The first TEN people to send me a PM with the subject: MEME DRABBLE get to request that I write a drabble of any character or pairing of their choosing in any anime (within reason, people, please. :) In return, they have to post this in their journal or account, regardless of their ability level. (If you absolutely can't write, I don't see why you wouldn't be able to offer drawings or icons or something instead.)

1. xbleedinglotusx (Kakashi/Sasuke Parental Fic)  
2. Talentless Freak (Gaara/Sasuke)  
3. dragongirl5k5 (Byakuya/Renji)  
4. KuroNite  
5. SilverCyanide (Yanagi/Marui –I think I'll take up the challenge ;) -  
6.  
7.  
8.  
9.  
10.

It might take a while but they will get done! I promise you that!

So I guess that's it!

Let the spam begin! 8DDD


End file.
